


Growing Closer

by jadehqknb



Series: A Cluster of Captains [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, background poly captain relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Growing, it's something Yuuji's done a lot of in the last handful of years. But today, he's helping two things grow: the garden and Wakatoshi's trust in him.





	Growing Closer

The pitter-patter of light rain on the cinderblock accompanies the snip of gardening shears, a soothing sound; if Yuuji could hear it. As it is, his earbuds are blasting k-pop as he dances about in the sudden summer shower. But any time the shears—sharpened to perfection so as not to bend the stalks or tear them—are placed near the plants he stops moving, humming along as he works. 

The rain does mean he can forgo watering today though. Not that he minds, well, not really. It is a bit of a pain to carry the watering can back and forth from the tap. Still, it’s nice not to have to. The warmth of the day isn’t diminished by the rain. If anything, it feels a bit warmer and Yuuji’s shirt sticks to his body in a combination of rainwater and sweat. He wipes his brow, a satisfied huff expelling as he looks over his progress. 

Dead ends removed, dried branches discarded and soil rotated. The plants are fed and the sky is watering them. Pulling off his dirty gardening gloves (he was pricked by thorns enough time to finally give up trying not to use them) he extracts his phone from his back pocket. A few swipes and taps of his thumb have the music off and Facetime on. 

After two rings, Wakatoshi’s face flashes into view on the screen. 

“Waka-chan! I wasn’t expecting you to answer,” Yuuji says with a cheeky grin. 

“_Why would you facetime me then_?” 

“Ok, I was hoping you would, better?” 

“_It is at least more accurate.” _Wakatoshi’s brow furrows. “_Are you wet?”_

“We only just started talking, already thinking dirty thoughts?” Yuuji teases, waggling his eyebrows. 

“_Yuuji, I can see through your shirt from here. What are you doing?” _

“Teasing you?” 

He’s gratified to catch Wakatoshi swallowing hard and look about him before looking back to the screen. “_You do that well, unfortunately.”_

“What, is Tooru being a brat and not putting out?” 

He’s not sure but he thinks Wakatoshi is blushing at that. “_It’s not that, although most nights we’re both don’t feel up to anything.” _

Yuuji laughs, bright and vibrant, unable to hold it back any longer. “Babe, I’m teasing you. Like, really… nevermind.” He waves away trying to get out of that one, instead opting to turn around so Wakatoshi can see the rooftop garden; or as much of it as possible with the small viewfinder. It’s then Terushima is graced with the honor of seeing Wakatoshi truly _smile_. 

“Humph, wish you’d look at _me_ like that,” Yuuji grumbles, a pout forming on his lips. 

“_I’m looking like this because of you,” _Wakatoshi replies. He says the words so simply, so easily, and Yuuji blushes, biting his lip. 

Clearing his throat, Yuuji takes him on a tour, pointing out how the hydrangeas are bursting with color and the roses are looking good. He explains what he did, nerves bubbling up suddenly that maybe Wakatoshi didn’t want him touching the garden but it just seemed so silly to pay someone else to do it when— 

“_Everything looks great, Yuuji. Thank you so much.” _

Yuuji brings the phone to in front of his face again just as Wakatoshi turns to look over his shoulder, a muffled voice sounding through the speaker of someone talking behind him. He looks back again, saying, “_I have to go. But thank you for the call. Give everyone our love_.” 

And then he’s gone. 

Letting out a long sigh, Yuuji shivers despite it not being cold. No matter how many of them there are in the house now, when any are gone, the hole is felt. He shakes off his melancholy. They’ll be home in a week. 

* * *

The end of that week finds the lot of them standing in the airport arrivals terminal. Daichi and Tetsurou are flirt-bickering while Shinsuke and Kaname look ready to step between them if things get any more heated… one way or the other. Yuuji laughs along with Koutarou until he hears a commotion behind them. 

“Is that? It is! It’s the national team! And there’s Ushijima-san and Oikawa-san! God, they’re so handsome!” 

There is more complimentary commentary floating about but Yuuji doesn’t hear it, eyes fixed on his travel-weary boyfriends. They’re talking amongst themselves but then Tooru looks up and smiles. It’s sincere, not his fake bright one. Wakatoshi follows his gaze, his eyes widening when he spots them. 

Then, to everyone’s immense surprise, Wakatoshi is rushing forward. He’s not exactly running but his long legs carry him forward in quick, purposeful strides until he’s in front of Yuuji. Yuuji looks up, opening his mouth but his ‘welcome home’ is caught up in Wakatoshi’s mouth as he kisses him. Yuuji grips the front of his jacket with one hand, the other barely able to maintain hold of the bouquet behind his back. 

They’re both breathless as they part, but Yuuji manages to get enough oxygen to his brain to remember to move his arm, presenting the flowers; flowers he picked from Wakatoshi’s garden. “I couldn’t find any more beautiful in the city than yours,” he says by way of explanation. 

Wakatoshi smiles, wide and bright and he looks so beautiful Yuuji feels a little overwhelmed. “Thank you,” he says in that deep, low rumble of his. He draws Yuuji in close again, resting his chin on the shorter male’s head as their arms wrap around each other. 

Yuuji isn’t sure how long they stand there when Daichi’s voice breaks them out of their little bubble. “Touching as this is, we should probably get moving. Your bags are gonna be on the carousel soon and there’s dinner waiting at home.” 

When Yuuji looks, he laughs. Tooru is clinging to Daichi like a limpet and he wonders if maybe things still aren’t tougher for him and Wakatoshi than they let on. It can’t be easy, playing on the same team, living together, loving together. 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Wakatoshi asks, threading his fingers together with Yuuji’s as they make their way to the baggage claim. 

“Of course, babe! You can sleep with me any time,” he agrees. But his heart warms considerably that, out of all the choices, Wakatoshi wants to be in his arms; or maybe him in his. Whichever the case, Yuuji is more than happy to provide. 


End file.
